Bound to you
by AenaTheElf
Summary: Emery Willows life is turned upside down when she learns that Forks holds a lot more than gloomy weather and a rude soon to be stepsister.. like overgrown puppies and talking mosquitoes.. JacobxOC, T - M rated for future chapters.


Bound to you

Snowflakes falling gently from a star crowded sky, being caressed on it's way down by the soft luster radiating from the ever so present moon; the ground barren and covered by a white blanket awaiting spring after it's well deserved slumber.

Emery Willow sighed as her taxi reached the airport. Leaving England for America was still not sitting right with her. Renee Dwayer, a woman with many faces, had met her father; Andrew Willow, not more than 6 months ago and they were already engaged.

Emery didn't like her, at all. But she wasn't going to be standing in the way of her fathers future, **literally**. They were shipping her off to live with her soon to be stepsister and her dad, Isabella and Charlie Swan. Renee had somehow convinced her father to send her away to meet them and bond with them until their wedding. The thing that disturbed her the most though was that they hadn't even mentioned a date so she was unsure when she'd actually would be allowed to return home.

The though of living with Renee long term sent a shiver down her spine, even more than living with complete strangers. She wasn't exactly mother material..

As she checked in she couldn't help but wonder if she'd get along with Isabella because of that fact or if she'd be just like her mom. Then the though of living with an unknown male, weather it was ''family'' or not, didn't precisely reel the deal in.

It was early January and even though it would be a nice break from Renee's constant complaining, she'd miss her father more than anything.

Ever since her mom had died they'd always stayed together. Both loved music and whilst her father would jam on his guitar she'd sing along. But that time was long gone. The guitar was locked up in the basement and she rarely heard any music in the house since it would give that mingebag of a woman ''migraines''.

She sighed as she looked out the sizeable airport window as the plane landed gracefully and sturdy. Far too soon she'd be seated in it, which filled her with dread. She wasn't afraid of flying, she loved everything that had to do with speed, yet she couldn't help the feeling for this particular flight; well more like the destination.

With one last look outside the window she grabbed her bags and walked towards security check line, which had decreased immensely the past hour. The queue wasn't too long and before she knew it she headed towards her gate. Just as she arrived the airline staff announced that it was time to start boarding. She took a deep breath thinking that she still could just turn around even though she realistically knew that there wasn't going to be walking into welcoming arms. Turning off her thoughts she entered the confined space hoping that the flight would elongate for eternity.

=======================================================================

Emery fell asleep 2 hours into her 10 hour flight, only waking up as the pilot informed them of their arrival. She hadn't thought she could feel even worse about her situation but alas her nerves proved her wrong. She waited until most of the passengers left the aircraft before she wheeled her legs to stand. The cold, humid air was welcomed after being confined in a flying piece of metal with roughly 50 people. She'd been lucky to have the seat next to her unoccupied. Turning on her phone she couldn't help the smile forming, noticing a text from her father.

 **Father:** **Hope you're well** **snowflake** **, how was the flight?** **Text me when you land.** **Miss you** **!** ****

Emery softly chuckled as she read. Snowflake had been her nickname since she'd been a little girl. When her mom had been alive they always spent the winter months playing in the snow. Weather it be sledding, skiing or building snowmen they'd always did it together. It'd been 8 years now and time hadn't healed her wounded heart. Seeing her mothers last days, spent in a white hospital room with far too small windows; pumped up with all kinds of drugs to keep her pain away had been hard to get out of her head. Emery's mother had been fighting with breast cancer for only 1 year but the cancer had turned aggressive and the day of her death came far to soon.

 **To Father: I'm good, just landed. Miss you more!**

As soon as she sent the message a deep unknown voice called out her name.

''Emery, I'm looking for an Emery Willow.'' a blush crept up my cheeks as the loud voice repeated itself and drew more and more eyes by the minute towards a large sign covering the strangers face.

''That would be me!'' I yelled and saw how the sign went down, showing the smiling face of a man she now concluded could only be Charlie Swan.

I walked my way towards him trying in vain to hide how nervous I was. And relaxed a little when kind eyes showed understanding.

''Well aren't you something else. I'm Charlie Swan, Renee's former husband.'' I could hear a hint of embarrassment as he reverenced his former partner.

''What did you think I would be like?'' I asked curiously, feeling my nerves die down. Charlie seemed to be a kind man despite having to house his former wife's soon to be stepchild.

He let out a laugh before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. ''Angry? It must be a hard thing to move in with strangers so suddenly, I mean when my Bella arrived she stared daggers at me and moped around the house for at least 2 weeks.'' I chuckled thinking back to the betrayal and anger that had roared in me when I first had been told, I'd screamed into my pillow and called Renee the most horrid things you could call a person; in my head of course..

''I'll admit, I'm not really thrilled with the situation but I'm sure it's just as hard to _house_ a complete stranger too. Besides, you already seem way better than Renee..'' Charlie laughed hard at that. Yes it had been a hard conversation. He had loved Renee but he had also divorced her for a reason. He had refused at first but hearing how Emery didn't have her real mother to move in with he couldn't say no. Renee has a way with words and he was sure she'd find a way to ship this innocent child away elsewhere.

''See, I already like you! I may not own the most glamours house but you'll have a room, food and hot water, and if there is anything you need you'll just have to ask.'' I smiled and nodded at him shyly, feeling my cheeks grow darker. He reminded her of her father, making the longing to fly home feel a little less urgent. The drive to her new place of residence was long but the silence was comfortable. Her father had sent a couple of more messages asking if she'd found Mr. Swan, if she was okay and if she needed him to transfer some more money. Charlie had asked basic questions in the beginning asking about her grades and her father, what food she likes and he even expressed his condolences referring to my mothers passing.

'' How is it being the sheriff here?'' I asked curiously. She was after all being transported in said sheriffs patrol car. She hadn't witnessed a lot of crime before, the occasional shoplifter but she couldn't see how you'd be able to face people again if you'd do something so idiotic in such a small town.

''Not as exciting as it sounds. A couple of parking tickets here and there, serious crimes usually happen in Seattle.'' He answered with a smile, Bella never took an interest in his job; not that he blamed her, she was a teenager after all.

''Usually, but still not non-existent here.'' I said with curiosity. Charlie chuckled at her comment. The girl had both brains and beauty. He'd sure had a lot of boys to fend of soon, not only the Cullen boy.

He hummed in agreement before answering.''We've had a couple of deaths in the area, hunting accidents has been the conclusion; but it's been years but there has been talk of bears in the forest so all eyes if you're going in there.'' He said with a smile.

''I'll keep that in mind, promise.'' Returning his smile. After that we fell once again into a comfortable silence. It didn't take long after that too see a large sign with spelling out Forks with letters barley hanging on to the board. The nerves had died down, and I couldn't help to feel a strange feeling of acceptance. After they parked Charlie helped her with the luggage and they entered the house.

''Bella! Come meet Emery!'' He yelled and soon a tall girl with brown eyes ran down the stairs.  
Isabella was 3 years older than her, making her 19. Emery remember that Renee had been absent for 2 weeks this summer, attending said girls graduation ceremony.

''Hi, I'm Emery. You're Isabella right? It's nice to finally meet you.'' I said as I extended my hand towards her. She didn't shake it though so I quickly retracted it. She seemed to be examining my small frame with suspicious eyes.

''It's Bella.'' She said with a displeased tone. I realized I had another Renee in front of me inwardly cursing. The silence had turned awkward and I couldn't help squirming at the still inspecting eyes.

''Yes well why don't you go settle in? Your room is just down the hall.'' Charlie said, breaking the tension. Bella huffed and returned up the stairs to her room.

I found my room with no trouble and placed my luggage near the dresser before face planting the bed feeling drained. I tried to keep my eyes from closing but I knew I couldn't fight sleep for much longer. I eyed my luggage contemplating rummaging through it to find my pyjamas but I decided against it. My body felt too heavy to move and I couldn't be bothered trying to manoeuvrer it.

 _'' This will be interesting..''_ I thought right before the comforting darkness claimed me in it's embrace, and the world went black.

======================================================================= 


End file.
